transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Crouching Stuka, Hidden Sweep
Iacon Plain The bright, golden light of Prima Facie and Altera lend this huge section of unbroken surface a soft glow, even through the thick layer of ground metal dust and debris that covers it. The flat, metallic plain continues as far as the optic to see, only to be broken in the distance by the broken ruins of a once great city. Like a Phoenix, the city of Iahex once rose from the ashes of Iacon, and like that same Phoenix, Iahex has once more burned itself out in the fires of war, returning again to ashes. Still, this dreary region of destruction and promises broken has an expectant quality to it, a waitfulness. The Phoenix's cycle is never-ending. Contents: Grapple Landmine Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky Above Iacon. South leads to Tunnel of Retoris. Landmine laughs some more. "Hey, catastrophies are the fun part!" he says- and after putting a rivet in with a *ka-chunk!* he moves to the next part of the structure. "I know this is gonna sound weird...but I'm kinda glad Thunderwing stuffed me into that Pretender shell. Otherwise, I think I'd still be way out in some mining outpost, looking for the next ore deposit- not that there's anything wrong with that, but...well, it gets dull after the first few cycles." Grapple holds down the support beams to keep them moving about during the welding. Hey, the rivet-gun might move them around! It's possible! ..At Landmine's question, he raises a brow. "You mean when there isn't some catastrophe going on? I have hobbies just like any one else." A chuckle. Grapple smiles softly at Landmine's words. "Although I understand, I personally prefer it when things are not as hectic. A good, peaceful stretch does wonders." He peers at the rivets and runs a hand over them to make certain they were in properly. "I prefer it when it's quiet." And what's a bored Sweep doing on a fine Cybertronian day such as this? Sneaking around, of course! Sunder's specialty is eavesdropping, and when he hears two Autobots talking, he quietly hunkers down where they can't see him, and begins listening intently. Who needs Soundwave and his tapes? Sunder can make reports too! Landmine shrugs. "Yeah, well. Seems there's always SOMETHING going on...just...not here." he says- just a little dissapointed sounding. He then begins to climb nimbly up the structure the two Autobots are working on, and peers downwards. "Hmmm. Think you could hoist that bundle of girders up this way?" he asks. "It'd be easier than wrestling 'em up one at a time." Grapple gives a short nod to Landmine. "It's usually better to get them all up in one shot, at any rate." With that, he shifts in to vehicle mode and grabs the girders with his hook! Slow, but steady to get them all up in one shot! Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy little transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay! Landmine carefully guides the girders into place, and then braces them on a temporary platform. "Got it!" he says, unhooking Grapple's clamp. This done, he hmms, glancing around. "So, whaddya think they're gonna wind up using this building for?" Grapple zips on around to get a look at the standing girders. Or, at least, the front of his vehicle mode is facing it. "The design was originally intended as a meeting hall that can be altered to suit most needs. Rather, it could be tailored in to a theatre, a shop of some sort.. It's a multi-faceted building for any need that may arise." In other words, A Generic Building. "Hmm. Gotcha. Modular construction." he grins, and sets about affixing more girders and such into place. "Don't know how many theaters we're gonna need anytime soon- heck, do the Autobots even HAVE any actors?" Landmine laughs, and sets about riveting more metal into place. *KTHNK! KTHNK! KTHNK!* Sunder continues to observe quietly. Good thing Sweeps aren't habitually noisy, like some other Decepticons. He idly ponders how pleased Scourge is going to be when he reports on the status of Iacon's rebuilding effort. Yes, something should be done about this, and soon! He only wishes he had his fellow Sweeps here for a proper assault. Grapple sets his crane hook against a girder; ready to life it when the time comes. "Well, I assume there would be those interested in such a thing. Why wouldn't there be any, seems to be a better question." Still, he does seem to be wondering, as well. Landmine hmms, "Good point." and with Grapple's crane-help, he starts guiding more stuff into place. "I bet somebody like Sunstreaker or Tracks would love the chance to show off their new detailing on stage." he hmms, and then starts putting in more rivets. "But that'll have to wait." Grapple lets out a loud chuckle at the subsequent mental imagery of Tracks and Sunstreaker on stage. "I can only imagine how they would react to the concept." He pauses a moment. "When the two sets of girders are aligned, could you weld them together at the ends? It will be more stable in the corner shape. I can hold them steady as you do so." Sunder's sensors detect no other Autobots, but he knows he'd have difficulty if he tried to take on these two all by himself. No, better to gather all the information he can and report to his superiors. It was good to be back on Cybertron after months of interstellar exploration. Fortunately he's nowhere near where the crane is setting up girders. "Got it!" and with that, Landmine clambers over to the indicated point, swapping his rivet gun out for a welder- *ffffsssh!*- blue sparks rain down (possibly on Grapple, if he's not careful) as he sets about working. "Er...they don't need to be PRETTY welds, do they?" Landmine asks, "Down in the mines, we usually didn't worry too much about aesthetics." Grapple laughs a little; he keeps his crane where it is, but he drive a few feet ahead to avoid the blue sparks. "As long as it's functional, aesthetics do not apply to the internal structure. After all, no one save for fellow construction workers or maintenance will ever see it. No, what goes around and atop it are what matters visually." There's that dreamy tone, again. "Right." Landmine says, and sets about welding some more. He's perched precariously upon a framework of girders- obviously some sort of Iacon construction! "Actually, Grapple- speaking of what goes on top..." Landmine hmms, looking around, "I was thinking of making a change to your design. I mean, the apex of the structure, right here...it'd be a great place for a laser turret, or maybe an anti-aircraft cannon. Great view of the Iacon plain from up here." he peers over the horizon, and mimes a a gun with his fingers, in the classic 'bang!' gesture. Ju-87 Stuka seems to be out on patrol, enjoying the 'pure' Cybertronian air in her altmode. Even if the plains are flat and featureless, there are still interesting wind currents to play with, and the simple fact that she's on her home planet. She, currently, couldn't be happier. And pretty much everyone around knows it; the Stuka diving and rolling, not really even bothering to trouble the Autobots below, save to occasionally 'buzz' them, flying dangerously low and flying straight at them, only to pull up at the last moment and pull some aerobatics. Ride of the Valkyries blasts from her external speakers, along with some admittedly good opera singing from the Stukacon herself. Sunder looks up and sighs heavily. Noise on cue. While he's not revealed, it doesn't do much for the audibility of the Autobots' conversation. "You there! Can you do what you're doing...more quietly?" he radios to the unfamiliar Decepticon. Grapple rumbles quietly for several seconds at Landmine's suggestion. "..A security measure affixed is one thing. However, a fully operational laser turret would --" And then they're 'buzzed' -- nearly divebombed, really -- by the Stuka. Grapple yelps in shock. "What in..?!" Ju-87 Stuka broadcasts in reply "Vass? Ach, sheiss, ja." And she turns off the opera. "Decepticons!" Landmine says- he leaps out of the way of the divebombing Decepticon, grabbing onto girder and hanging from it with one arm like some sort of big robot ape. "Watch it, Grapple- where there's one 'con, there's usually more!" and he hoists himself up, bringing out his Astro-Blaster. "Either way, we'd better teach 'em to mind their own buisness, don't you think?" he says, and cracks a grin. "Hey! Prop-pants! I'm giving you ONE chance to clear out before I start blasting!" "You are...unfamiliar to me. Identify, please," Sunder radios to the Stuka, "I was spying on these Autobots. But I think I have enough for a report. Will you need assistance with them?" Grapple seems to be in shock. At least, it takes a few seconds more to transform back in to root mode. "What would Decepticons be DOING here? There's.. Literally nothing of interest here!" Really, just piles of construction material and some set up girders. Oh, and two Autobots. The bright yellow crane shifts and changes form in to a big.. Yellow and blue Autobot! Yay, yellow! Ju-87 Stuka scowls quietly and starts circling. "Vat is it vith you Autobots? No harm done, ja? Is a good day for flying, unt - vell. Two of you, vun of me... ve'd all be in a pretty bad vay, ja? I let you to votever it is you to do, I fly around, do some tricks, enjoy ze day, everybody happy." To demonstrate, she pulls a very dramatic Immelman turn, letting off some purple smoke. "Vhy everybody haff to fight EVERY damn time? Ze humans had ze good idea - for vunce, squishy little sings. Look up ze Christmas Day football match of 19... oh, somesing or other, first vorld var." On the private band to Sunder, she radios "I'll keep zem entertained. Maybe ze show vill loosen ze tongues a little, ja?" "Very well, I will wait and see how they react," Sunder replies, "And since I am not familiar with you, I doubt you are familiar with me. I am Sunder, one of the Sweeps, and Scourge's Executive Officer." "Kommandant!" You can almost hear the heel-snap and salute. "Ich bin- er. I am Banshee. It is an honour!" The Autobots might notice a little -twitch- in her loop. Landmine just glares up at Banshee- still, between his precarious position, and Banshee's acrobatics, he can't get a good shot off! Which hasn't stopped any Autobot before, but still. "Since when do 'cons like Christmas?" he can't help but say as he braces himself a bit, gun still trained on the twisting flyer. "And even if they did, what makes you think you'd get anything but coal?" a pause. "...well, you'd probably like that if you were energy-hungry enough." Grapple visibly boggles at the acrobatic arial Decepticon. He gives Landmine a slightly disturbed, yet highly confused look. "..I have to admit.. That I have absolutely no idea what this Decepticon is trying to do." He seems to be at a loss. Landmine obviously never heard the story of when Brigand got the Sweeps to be extra bad one year in anticipation of coal in the stockings by the truckload, only to discover a stout whipping switch in each Sweep's stocking on Christmas Morning. Ju-87 Stuka laughs "Fine, fine, if you don't believe ze Christmas sing, fine. Vot about air show, ja?" She laughs again. "US and Russia did it a lot, flex ze military muscles, show off, but nobody got hurt, and a lotta people got to see planes doing cool sings. Zey might be disgusgink meatsacks, but ze humans haff a few good ideas." She pulls a tight loop and follows it up with a low pass. She banks 90 degrees and flies, still on the sampe path for a few hundred meters, then inverts, flies a distance again, then rolls so she's inverted the other way, then she rolls upright and pulls up to vertical, rolling again to braid her engine's smoke with another purple trail. One thing becomes clear. Banshee just enjoys flight. This isn't flying for war, it's just... flight for the sheer hell of it. Grapple just stares at the flying Decepticon. Slowly, he speaks. "..Well.. She.. Isn't actually.. Destroying anything. Or attacking us." Shock, bafflement, and, perhaps, a bit of awe. "..And there is nothing yet built TO be destroyed.. As of yet.." Landmine grumbles- and he finally lowers his Astro Blaster, but he doesn't put it away. "I don't know what she's after either, Grapple. This one seems crazy. Crazier than the typical Decepticon, at least." he glares, and taptaptaps a finger against the trigger guardd of his weapon. "Slag, I never thought I'd say this...but I wish Powerglide was here right now. He'd show that turbopropped twit up in no time at all." a pause. "...or just annoy her 'til she left." Sunder smothers a snicker. If Powerglide were here, why, he'd have to pop out of hiding just to smack the slag out of him. He's amazed that Banshee has managed to convince the two Autobots not to attack, and just let her fly over their heads. "Why you silver-vocalizered she-devil," the Sweep chuckles over the shortrange, "That is some fine convincing you did." Grapple can't help but give Landmine an amused look. "Yes, I imagine Powerglide would certainly do such a thing. And quite possibly create a competition out of it." Which would have also given the flying menace something to focus on. "..I don't like this. I hate to delay the project at such an early stage.. However.." Not getting blown up is usually better than working through it. Ju-87 Stuka seems to have absolutely no intention of blowing anything up. There's the faint sound of subspace as she retracts her bombs for better aerodynamics. "Can you built it higher, ja?" She broadcasts. "It vould be nice to haff someething to actuall 'buzz'. I promise not to blow it up! Look, I've stowed my veapons!" nnnnnnnnyyyyyEEAARRGHHH! Her engine roars as she blasts overhead, buzzing the 'tower' of girders. This has a double benefit: 1) She shows the Autobots her retracted bombs, and 2) She gets to annoy them, and play with the slight obstacle. "Isn't this so much better zan fighting?" Grapple stares at the Stuka as she flies on by. "..Not really, no.." A grumble under his breath; he seriously doubts actually responding to her would make this situation any less troubling. He looks to Landmine. "I recant my earlier statement. Weaponry would be a fine addition to the blueprints." "For you, maybe!" Landmine says, even as he feels the reverberations of Banshee's pass through the very girders he's climbing on! He soon scrabbles up to the top of the structure- though as Grapple speaks up, he can't help but break into laughter. "Now you've got the right idea! Practicality, that's the way to go." Pay no attention to the Sweep behind the curtain--errr, chunk of boulders! Grapple shakes his head. "I still don't like this. Perhaps a.. Tactical delay to modify the blueprints with the new exclusions would be best for the time being." Sure, that's as good an excuse as any! And it sounds a heck of a lot better than 'we ran away from the scary crazy lady'. Sunder listens even more intently. Oh, so Grapple is changing his mind and including weapons in the blueprints? Now this is important information! "That's right, keep them distracted," Sunder shortranges to Banshee, "This information is gold." Ju-87 Stuka continues to loop and spin, though that stops as she circles around, slowly. "Herr Landmine. I advise you not to move." And she lines up at quite a distance, flying straight at the tower framework. She can be seen to make a series of gradually-tightening maneuvers that go beyond the level a human pilot could. She's making corrections in the order of picodegrees in order to not mess this up. This is a dangerous maneuver that relies entirely on Landmine not moving. If he drops down, at the speed the Stukacon is flying, she'll hit him. At full throttle, she zips through the strucure directly under the Autobot. Leaving a perfect tyre imprint on a fresh concrete floor level. Luckily Sunder can 'walk and chew gum at the same time'. That is, he can be entertained by the antics of Banshee while intently absorbing and recording all that Landmine and Grapple are discussing. So far there's not even a hint that he's hiding there. Landmine MIGHT be impressed...if he were a flyer. Or heck, even if he knew how to pilot a shuttle! Instead, he just looks...annoyed at the amazing degree of technical flying! To his credit, he doesn't leap upon the wings of the flyer in an attempt to go for a ride, either. However, he DOES just so happen to 'accidentally' nudge a toolbox full of rivets and cabling down at Banshee as she passes- at which point he lets out a deadpan. "Oops. Must have shaken loose from the vibrations!" Combat: Landmine strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his OSHA noncompliance! (Grab) attack! Grapple stares, jaw hung, at what he takes to be an absolutely insane maneuver by the Stuka. For the most part, he's worried about Landmine's safety; on the other hand, he's worried Banshee may attempt to actually blow them apart while she comes past. Still, for the most part, nothing seems to happen save for Landmine being snarky with a box of rivets. "I strongly suggest we withdraw." Nervous? Very much so! Landmine glances over. "It's fine, Grapple! Even if she's got a few bolts loose, I can deal with one lousy 'con. I'll cover you!" Ju-87 Stuka leaves a somewhat /deeper/ impression in the concrete than planned, the tyre exploding under the strain. "ARSCHLOCH!" she bellows out. The tool didn't do much than dent her engine casing, but the surprise caused a twitch that forced one wheel deeper than planned. Rebar sucks. She banks up hard, the tool lodged in one of the bomb racks. She dives at Landmine and attempts to shake the tool loose - and return the favour. "I can throw tools too, ja!" Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Landmine with her Have you spanner back Autobot! (Grab) attack! Sunder is grinning from audio to audio on his bearded faceplate. "Allow me to buy you a drink, after you've had your fun," he shortranges to Banshee, "This is quite entertaining." Ju-87 Stuka replies "Jawohl, Mein Kommandant!" Well, there's not a whole lot a single worker can do on a construction site. It was why Grapple was glad Landmine was there in the first place. Being 'covered' doesn't really help. Which is why the architect just stands there and gapes at the insanity. Technically, this was still not a battle; spanners and rivets being tossed around didn't do all that much. "We really, really should withdraw, Landmine! BEFORE something more serious occurs!" Granted, it was two on one, but he had the feeling there were more Decepticons around. -Dink!- The wrench hits Landmine right in the forehead, and he topples down from his perch, hitting the ground with a *THUD!* not too far from the other Autobot. "...I'm alright." he says, pushing himself up to his feet, glaring murderously at Banshee. "Like I said, Grapple- I'm staying. We leave now, what's to stop the 'cons from just razing this to the ground?" a pause, "Unless..." and he leans in closer- Landmine mutters to Grapple, "... a... what... here?... just... to..." Landmine whispers "Think you could rig up a force field generator from what we have here? Nothing too fancy- just something to hold 'em off?" Banshee says, "Plink!" Grapple stares at Landmine as if he were absolutely insane. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "What is this ungodly smell? There should be no organic life forms on Cybertron!" Grapple mutters to Landmine, "... there... craft... is... no..." Grapple whispers "You realize that there is absolutely nothing here TO raze? Also, there is nothing to craft a shield out of! There is almost no mechanical devices to work off of..!" Grapple seems somewhat frantic, now! Landmine just beams, and leans in... Landmine mutters to Grapple, "... go... structure... supplies themselves..." Landmine whispers "Then go GET some! Not to mention there's the structure and supplies themselves..." Landmine gives Grapple a shove "Now go!" Grapple still stares at Landmine as if he were absolutely out of his mind. Still, he takes the cue to transform and zoom off in some random direction! Sunder detects the unholy odor of organic life! He wrinkles his nose and frowns. What IS this he's smelling? It's almost human...and yet not human. "I am detecting something rather strange," he radios Banshee. Ju-87 Stuka nods "Ja, I smell it too. Perhaps ve should depart?" "Not until I find out what it is," Sunder radios back, "This is very odd. There's a trace of that scent on the other Autobot, the one I'm not familiar with." Ju-87 Stuka blinks "Ah. Interestink... ze vun I hit vith ze spanner?" "Yes, that one," Sunder radios back, "I do not know who he is." Landmine nods after Grapple- and then he hmms, glaring up at Sunder- now that he's alone, Landmine opts for caution- and he soon falls back- only to pull a tarp off of his Pretender armor- which obligingly opens up for him to climb inside! As the armor seals around him, Landmine again tilts his head up at Banshee. "How long're you planning to cruise round here, anyway?" he asks. "As I can't imagine such an outdated altmode being very fuel efficient..." Landmine encases himself in his Pretender armor! "WHAT THE FRAG?!" Sunder exclaims, practically shouting over the shortrange, as he sees the pretender shell wrap around Landmine, the unfamiliar Autobot. At once he realizes what the horrible stench is, and where its source is. Since Grapple has fled, Sunder decides to investigate this new thing. He makes his way around to the opposite side from where he's been hiding, then pops up like a Jack-in-the-box, pointing a talon at Landmine. "You! What is that abomination you're encased in? It smells organic!" The Sweep's optics are blazing in disbelief and fury that a Cybertronian would choose to defile himself in such a way. It was bad enough with the headmasters and targetmasters! Ju-87 Stuka laughs, then yelps and pulls a little twitch at the sudden appearance of the Pretender armour. "Aren't you pretty in your Pretender suit, mein freund. Dressink up just for me? I'm flattered." She laughs and pulls another loop. "I thought I'd just buzz around until I got bored. Zere are some really nice air currents here. Herr Sunder! Be careful!" Banshee says, "Zat is Pretender armour, 'gifts' from Herr Thunderwing, Kommandant Sunder. Ve got some, zey got some... Thunderwing got his arsch kicked vhen zey rebelled. Lord Kommandant Galvatron has authorised their use." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "I must say, Thunderwing's idea of a 'gift' leaves something to be desired." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Ugh, don't tell me, there are Decepticons encased in such hideous contraptions?" Banshee says, "You haff not seen zem in combat." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Yes but-but-it's ORGANIC!" Banshee says, "Partially. Cyborg, it... has its uses." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "I was afraid of that." Banshee says, "Powerful things. Galvatron has authorised zem." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Well if Lord Galvatron has seen fit to authorize such things, then so be it. But I don't have to like it." Space Miner grins (not that one can see it behind his faceplate) and glares defiantly back at Sunder. "Pretender armor. Bleeding edge tech- courtesy of your own maniac buddy, Thunderwing. Makes a generic critter like you seem practically stone-age, doesn't it?" he laughs, defiantly. "Now get outta here- both of you. Only reason I haven't slagged you yet is for Grapple's sake." Astrotrain says, "Now what?" "Thunderwing is no friend of mine," Sunder snaps, glowering at Landmine, "And I was simply satisfying my own curiosity. I see no reason to remain, now, that I've seen this for myself." He glances skyward, as if invoking not-so-divine intervention. "What HAS this universe come to?" Astrotrain says, "Oh, those pretender-thing shells. Pft." Astrotrain says, "They ain't so tough!" Ju-87 Stuka snorts, "He's no friend of Galvatron's, unt ven the Pretenders turned against unt attacked him, zey vere given his permission to live. It's his orders!" She levels out a little and just circles the area. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Indeed." Space Miner grunts. "Yeah, messy story all around. I'm sure you've got some archive reports somewhere. Or heck, just ask those maniacs like Bludgeon or Carnivac." he grunts, and steadfastly holds his ground. "...so why're you still here?" Ju-87 Stuka scowls. "Kommandant Bludgeon is not a maniac, arschloch." She keeps circling, not getting close enough to be shot at or anything. The Pretender suit obviously has her more wary. Sunder snorts at Landmine. "Indeed, why am I still here? I'd rather get this horrible Unicron-begotten stench out of my olfactory sensors." He radios Banshee. "Shall we retire to the Steel Balloon? I need a stiff drink to put my sensors to rights." Ju-87 Stuka tips her wings to the Autobot and veers away, heading out of the area. "Jawohl!" Space Miner waits long enough for the bad guys to depart- and a little longer after that...but then he shakes his head. "I hate Decepticons." he grumbles, and then gets back to work! Sunder takes one talon, mimes slicing his neck with it, then pointing ominously at Landmine, before he leaps into the air, transforms, and takes off for the Steel Balloon! Category:Logs